klxpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman/Season 1
Season 1 of The Batman consists of 15 episodes. The season will be premiering on January 1, 2018. The shows has been renewed for a new season at the end of 2019. Plot overview This is where you write about the general story in the season so far. A few sentences will be enough for starters. You can expand this section later. Characters Main characters * Daniel Gilles as Bruce Wayne/Batman (15 episodes) * Liam Cunningham as Alfred Pennyworth (14 episodes) * Bryan Craston as Commissioner James Gordon (13 episodes) * Steven Yeun as Dick Grayson/Nightwing (14 episodes) * Naomi Scott as Barbara Gordon (13 episodes) * Jake Gyllenhaal as John Doe/The Joker (12 episodes) Recurring characters * Jeremy RatchfordJeremy Ratchford as Harvey Bullock * Joseph Morgan as Harvey Dent * Amanda Righetti as Vicki Vale * Adam Driver as Jonathan Crane * Kate Beckinsale as Selina Kyle * Wesley Snipes as Lucius Fox * Mark Hamill as the voice of Joker * Lindy Booth as Harleen Quinzel * Peter Dinklage as Oswald Cobblepot * Christopher Heyerdahl as Rodney Fidget * Andy Serkis as Jervis Tetch * Kim Coates as Victor Zsasz * Katherine Heigl as Lee Thompkins * Rockmond Dunbar as Aaron Cash * Lorraine Toussaint as Amanda Waller * Charles Dance as Carmine Falcone * Marc Trottier as Hugo * Jensen Ackles as Jack Ryder * B.J Novak as Drury Walker/Killer Moth * Natalie Dormer as Beatrice Kane * Finn Wolfhard as Bruce Wayne (childhood) * Dean Norris as Tweedledum and Tweedledee * Mark Sheppard as Joe Chill * Michael Keaton as Thomas Wayne Guest Stars * Kevin Bacon as Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Shanica Knowles as Holly Robinson * Victor Zinck Jr. as Willis Gibling * James Purefoy as Richard Sionis * Sibel Kekilli as Lark * Pixie Le Knot as Tracey Buxton * Adam Baldwin as Bruno Tess * Cameron Bancroft as Simon Hagen * Garfield Wilson as The Bear * Olivia Holt as Tessa Walker * James Horan as Mayor Hamilton Hill * Wood Harris as Crispus Allen * Jack Dylan Grazer as Harvey Dent (childhood) * Jason Sudeikis as Taylor Dent * Terry O'Quinn as Gilvoni Cobblepot * Naomi Watts as Martha Wayne * Dave Quay as White Rabbit * Dustin Ybarra as Kabum * Blake Michael as Jason Todd * Gemma Arterton as Talia Al Ghul * Bingbing Li as Kayle Chi/Kabuki Twin * Devon Aoki as Maci Chi/Kabuki Twin Crew * Episode One: Pilot ** Phil Abraham: director Trailer You can replace this text with a video trailer using our "Add a video" tool. Or you can remove this section entirely. Episodes * Pilot * Tick, Tack, Boom! * Serial Numbers * The Way of a Penguin * The Bat and the Cat * Lab Rats * A Threat * Killer Moth * Follow the Rabbit * Wonderland * It's a Prank! * The Joker * Blow-out! * Time Limit * The Killing Joke Image gallery Bruce Wayne.jpg|First look at Bruce Wayne Alfred Pennyworth.jpg|First look at Alfred Pennyworth James Gordon.jpg|First look at James Gordon Dick Grayson.jpg|First look at Dick Grayson Barbara Gordon.jpg|First Look at Barbara Gordon Harvey Dent.jpg|First look at Harvey Dent | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}